Never Have A Snowball Fight With A Jedi!
by padme's sister
Summary: Padme and Anakin are a little under the weather after a snowball fight on Hoth, so ObiWan agrees to help them...will that man ever learn that helping those two will only lead to trouble? Set three months after 'Galactic Wine'
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey guys! I have no idea why I wrote this little fic, other than the fact that I woke up one morning and sneezed so hard that I did actually fall back on my bed...which you didn't need to know but anyways...**

**Well I got the idea to make this a kind of sequel to Galactic Wine, which turned out better than I expected, so I hope this one will be just as good. I've only done a short chapter to begin with, but please let me know if I should continue? **

**Enjoy! **

Padme sneezed so hard that she fell backwards and sat on her bed. She shook her head in surprise, then rubbed her puffy eyes and coughed.

It wasn't often that she was ill, but she hated it when she was because it meant that she was helpless and had to rely on others.

_I knew I shouldn't have had that snowball fight with Anakin! _she thought as she sneezed again. Anakin had taken her for a trip to the ice planet of Hoth for her birthday yesterday and she'd stupidly started a snowball fight with him.

She sneezed again and groped around on her bedside table for the tissue box. Used tissues lay strewn all over the floor around her bed because she'd given up aiming for the bin long ago. She felt like such a slob, but she was feeling too ill to even care anymore. Besides, her eyes were so puffy and swollen that she could barely see the bin anyway.

There was a knock on the door and Padme tried to call out, only to find that her voice had long since vanished.

"Padme?" the visitor called and Padme groaned when she realised it was Obi-Wan. Just what she didn't need right now. A lecture from the Jedi Master about playing in snow. She began frantically collecting her tissues off the floor, but collapsed in a coughing and sneezing fit as Obi-Wan opened the door and peered in.

He gave her a sympathetic look and held out his hand to help her up off the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" he asked gently as he led her back to her bed. She gestured vaguely to her throat and he nodded to show that he understood.

"You've lost your voice, huh? Would you like something to drink?"

Padme nodded as she scrambled back under the covers, relishing in the warmth of her thick purple duvet.

Obi-Wan returned a while later with a tray which he set on her bedside table. Then he called the bin over with the Force and set it by her bed.

"Anything else you need, just...um, well...just...um...just make a noise, alright?"

Padme nodded as she sat up in bed.

"Now I have to go and sort out Anakin. Seems he's caught a bad cold...not as bad as you, but you know him. He'll be making out he's dying and everything."

Padme nodded and chuckled, having experienced an ill Anakin several times herself, and knowing exactly what he'd be like. Then she was overcome with another violent coughing fit that made her throat burn and her eyes water.

"Here," Obi-Wan said kindly, handing her the tray. "This'll help. It'll make you feel better."

It seemed that he'd included everything Padme could have possibly wanted or needed - a bowl of chicken soup, a mug of lemon tea, a new box of tissues, a hot water bottle, a good book and several of her favourite magazines, and the holo-tv remote.

She held the remote up and gave Obi-Wan a quizzical look, which he returned with a warm smile. Then he held out his hand and Padme watched in amazement as the holo-tv floated in, her hairdryer unplugged and the holo-tv took over the socket and flicked on.

She grinned at Obi-Wan who just patted her hand before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. Padme lazily flicked through the channels as she ate, then she settled back with the hot water bottle behind her neck and the mug of tea clasped tightly between both hands as she watched 'Beauty and the Sith', a soppy love story about an ordinary young girl who is imprisoned by an evil sith, but eventually falls in love with him and breaks the spell, turning him back into a charming Jedi Knight.

_If this is what being ill is like, I should be ill more often, _Padme thought as she relaxed properly for the first time in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey guys! I'm so glad you all like it! Here's a slightly longer chapter for you, all about Anakin and what he gets up to when he's ill. Also, i'd just like to say now that all you Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter fans, no offence was meant. It's just a bit of harmless fun because I am actually huge fans of those myself, and would never dream of taking the mick for any reason other than for a bit of fun. So I hope you will forgive me, and as always...**

**ENJOY!**

"Oh honestly Anakin! Grow up! You are not dying, it's just a cold!" Obi-Wan scolded as he collected up all Anakin's tissues off the floor. Unlike Padme, Anakin hadn't even attempted to throw any of his away.

"Obi-Wan, can you tell Yoda that I might not be able to make the Jedi meeting tomorrow because I don't think I'll last the night," Anakin groaned from his bed.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and ignored him as he continued to clear up the tissues. Apparently Anakin hadn't even used some of them, he'd just screwed them up and thrown them on the floor to try and make it seem worse than it really was.

"I'll be back in a minute," he sighed at last, taking the bin out to empty it before it overflowed with snotty tissues.

"Don't leave me! Everything's gone dark!" Anakin cried.

"Then take the covers off your head, you silly fool! And stop being such a baby!"

Anakin scowled at the departing Jedi and crossed his arms. Clearly Obi-Wan was going to be harder to convince than Padme.

Just then he heard laughter from Padme's room, so he climbed out of bed, made sure Obi-Wan was no where in sight then went to investigate.

There was Padme, relaxing in her bed, her every need taken care of, and to Anakin's horror, she was watching his precious TV!

"No fair!" he cried, but Padme just laughed again and Anakin shuffled into the room a little so that he could see the screen. Padme was watching some comedy film about a guy in a brown jacket.

"What's this?" he asked curiously as he perched on the end of her bed.

"It's called Doctor Poo," Padme replied. Clearly Obi-Wan's lemon tea had eased her sore throat considerably and helped bring her voice back. "It's about this guy called Doctor Poo. He travels around the universe in his ship called the TURDIS, which looks like an ordinary porta-loo from the outside, but is a huge luxury bathroom inside, and he fights these farting aliens with his sonic loo roll!"

"Cool," Anakin chuckled as he settled himself back to watch the film too. But just as he'd got comfy Padme kicked him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"One, you're blocking the screen. Two, Obi-Wan's calling you."

"Oh damn," Anakin muttered as he got up and peered out of the door. Sure enough, Obi-Wan was calling his name. He tried to put on his _I'm ill, please be nice to me _look, then staggered back to his room.

"There you are," Obi-Wan snapped when he saw Anakin. "I thought you were too ill to get out of bed!"

"I...I had to -" Anakin faked a coughing fit then continued "- I had to say goodbye to Padme. I might never see her again."

"You've been to see Padme?"

Anakin nodded as he fell back into his bed and gave an exaggerated groan. He had been hoping for at least a little sympathy from his former Master, but so far Obi-Wan hadn't been very sympathetic.

"Well then you'll know that she's not well either. But unlike you - "Obi-Wan placed a mug in Anakin's hands. " -she isn't complaining. Infact she'd being the perfect patient."

"Only because she has the tv," Anakin grumbled, but Obi-Wan didn't hear. Then he took a sip of the lemon tea.

"Gross! I thought this was normal tea!" he cried when he realised what it was.

"Anakin, ordinary tea does nothing to cure a cold."

"No, but it'll stop me moaning."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up at once and he snatched the mug back, raced into the kitchen at record breaking speed and set about making normal tea. He returned a few minutes later with the ordinary tea in Anakin's favourite Starfighter mug.

"Anything else I can get you to stop you from moaning?"

"Um, Pepsi?"

Obi-Wan returned with six cans and set them on the bedside table.

"Magazines?"

Again, Obi-Wan returned with a huge pile of all Anakin's favourite comic books.

"Chocolate?"

Obi-Wan once again returned, this time with a huge bar of chocolate.

"A hot water bottle?"

Soon he had the warmth of a hot water bottle behind his neck aswell.

"A good book?"

Now he had his favourite trilogy - The Lord of the Hyperdrive Rings - sat beside him. Anakin thought for a moment then grinned.

"A tv?"

"Don't push it Anakin!"

"But Padme has one!"

"One, It's her appartment, two, it was her birthday yesterday and three, thats her TV!"

_Ok fair point...but I want a tv! My favourite film's on soon!_

"Oooooh I feel SO ill!" Anakin howled but Obi-Wan still refused so Anakin frowned, then increased the volume until Obi-Wan had to cover his ears.

"Alright! Alright! Give me half an hour or so and I'll get you a damned TV!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and Anakin nodded, settled back into his red Pod-Racer duvet with a smug grin and picked up a comic book. He began flicking through the pictures as Obi-Wan left to find out where the nearest electrical store could be found.

"Hurry up! I don't want to miss Barry Trotter and the Chancellor's Phone!" he called after Obi-Wan, who just shot him an angry glare and then stormed out of the appartment. Anakin flicked through a few more comics, pulled out some posters then wandered into the kitchen to find some blue tack so that he could stick them above his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I have some good and bad news for you all, but I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. So enjoy!**

Obi-Wan was setting up the new tv in Anakin's room a little while later when he heard the weirdest sound coming from Padme's room. It sounded half strangled, half choking. He looked to Anakin, who seemed unconcerned as he carried on pulling posters out of his magazines and setting them in a pile at his side.

"What was that?" he asked at last.

"Oh, it's just Padme. She keeps coughing and sneezing at the same time," Anakin explained as he grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels until he found his film.

"Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked in alarm, but Anakin just shrugged so Obi-Wan left him to it and went to check on Padme.

A while ago, it looked like she had been getting better, but now she looked worse than ever. Her bin was full, her mug was empty, her eyes and nose were bright red and she was sniffing and sneezing alot more now.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan smiled as he went in. He checked the hot water bottle and found that it was now stone cold, so he put everything back onto the tray.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said softly and Padme nodded then sneezed again.

Obi-Wan returned with a newly filled hot water bottle, which he gently placed under her neck. Then he leant over and made sure that she was tucked in tightly, and that her pillows were plumped up. Padme sighed and rolled onto her side so that she could sleep better. Obi-Wan sat with her and rubbed her back soothingly until she at last dropped of to sleep, breathing gently. He took her bin and emptied it, then placed it silently back by her bed, made sure she was alright, then left her again.

_Poor thing _he thought as he closed her door gently. She was in no fit state to do anything right now, so he took out his comm talk and dialed Chancellor Palpatine's number.

"Greetings Chancellor, and sorry to bother you," he said politely.

"Greetings Master Kenobi, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's Senator Amidala, your excellency. She's not well. She's caught terrible flu and can't even get out of bed, so I'm afraid she won't be able to come in for a few days."

"Oh that is unfortunate. I hope she hasn't been doing anything foolish again."

"No sir," Obi-Wan replied quickly. He didn't want to get Padme into trouble again. He'd done that before with the alcohol and she still hadn't properly forgiven him yet.

"I think its just one of those illnesses that catches you unawares," he added. "I don't think she could help it."

"Oh, well tell her I hope she gets better soon, and I'll get Reprasentative Binks to take over in her absence then," the Chancellor replied and Obi-Wan cringed. Padme wouldn't like that.

"Yes your excellency. Have a nice day," Obi-Wan said and switched off the little device. He was contemplating whether to wake Padme to tell her the bad news when he heard an even weirder noise coming from Anakin's room. This time it was a combination of a growl and someone being strangled, or about to throw up.

He rushed back into Anakin's room, lightsaber ready in his hand.

"What in the blazes was that!"

"I'm sorry. I just hiccuped and burped at the same time. Perhaps these Pepsi's weren't such a good idea after all," Anakin replied sheepishly and Obi-Wan relaxed, attaching his lightsaber back to his belt.

"Thank the Force. I thought you'd been attacked."

"Well I had. That burp just crept up on me out of nowhere!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes then noticed Anakin's room was now covered in pictures of Pod-Racers, Starships and concept images of Jedi and Sith fighting each other. It looked like a ten year old's room, not a twenty one year old's. He sighed and left Anakin to watch his film.

As he went to sit on the sofa and enjoy a few moments of peace he could feel a strange tickling sensation in his nose.

Suddenly...

"Achoooooo!"

The sneeze was so powerful it threw him into the sofa which tipped over backwards. The sneeze had caught Obi-Wan so off guard that he was now in a state of shock and just lay there on his back for a moment with his legs in the air.

"Oh no," he muttered as another sneeze threatened.

**A/N: Now, this good and bad news...bad first I think.**

**I have completely run out of ideas at the moment...ground to a halt...can't think no more...**

**The good news is that I have had a brilliant brainwave! How about if you guys come up with the ideas? So you're kind of writting the story with me?**

**Ok, here's how I thought it could work. You have an idea...you send it to me by private message or e-mail...I try and include as many of the ideas as possible in the next few chapters...is that a good idea or not? I thought it was...but perhaps you think differently. Let me know. **

**So for the moment, I shall say**

**THE END...but it may not be yet! We shall see!**


End file.
